The Auraless Hunter
by Guibboy
Summary: Grimm fear him, but at the same time, hunt him. People treat him as a freak due to his condition. Yet, the only thing this guy complains about is his bad luck. Can you believe it?
1. Entrance Exam

**Okay then,how I do this? Hello, reader, and thank you for finding time in your life to give this story a view. With this being my first fanfic, I would be pleased to receive your reviews and critics of the story.**

 **Now I know this story is focused to a selected group and may be harder to call attention, but or was this story or a TAMNI next generation time travel story. And since I, at least, had an idea on how to start then, this one came out first.** **Anyways, thanks for reading my gibberish. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither To Aru Majutsu no Index nor RWBY belong to m** **e.**

When he arrived at Beacon Academy, he was ready for anything they would thrown at him; after all, it's impossible to it to be more surprising than the old Academy City, right? Now he remembers this, just to be exactly sure of what happened.

Taking the Bullhead to start his hunter training in Beacon? Check.

Encounter people as variative as his old friends from old Academy City? Check.

Stumble across said old friends? Half expected,check.

Sleep the night at Beacon ballroom? Unexpected.

Having his entrance exam start by shooting him into the forest? Totally out of his head.

And now the wind is against his face. Certainly, from previous experiences, Kamijou Touma can say that he and skydiving don't go well.

With this, Touma was sure of two things. One: his headmaster is cuckoo in the head, and two: there is just no way he would be okay this time!

Now then, after the launching, the objective is find a way to land, encounter a teammate, and recover a relic deep in the forest. So in order to pass, it's needed to use your weapons and aura to advance. But, as always, Touma luck comes in full force.

He is a close-range fighter, and unlike another close-range fighter, he doesn't have anything to help in his fall. In this case, the solution would be the use of a semblance. But, unfortunately, this is something he has no idea how it works.

For you see, the boy was born auraless. Without the power humanity obtained, the kid was seen as an anomaly. But that didn't stop him, who after a year (that he can remember) of battles, of walk in the path to become a Hunter.

'Damn brain, calm down and let's think straight!' he talks to himself, recovering his judgement. 'I doubt grab the trees would work, and Imagine Breaker is just useless now...Argh,gonna need to bet that the aura, at maximum, can handle the impact then!'

And that is what he would have done. But something stopped that plan immediately. More specifically, a tree flying straight his way stopped that plan.

"What the hell?!" this being the only thing the spiky-haired boy could say.

(*)

A little ago, a boy, of albino appearance and daily clothes, lands on the ground. Nothing surprising, being that the first step. However, falling straight into the forest, to the ground, and get up _without a scratch_ , much less without drawing his weapon is certainly to catch attention.

'Now to wait for any of the 3 idiots to show up.' Checking his surroundings,he sits at a tree shadow, waiting for them. But a quick glance to the sky tell him what to do.

Lazily getting up, he reaches to the nearby tree and _pulls it out_. And just easily as that, he _throws it_ in his gaze direction.

'Come on, damn hero. All you need to do is stay at it, nothing more.' Accelerator could only watch and wait, hoping to the spiky-haired boy understand his point.

(*)

Kamijou Touma is one who believes to have stumbled across many things due to his bad luck, but even this was too much for him. However, a small delay on his thoughts allowed him to check just what was attacking him, only to him burst out in anger. "A tree?! Of all things,a tree?! Accelerator,you asshole!" That was all he was able to scream to his companion on the ground, before setting the idea, insanely as it was, in motion.

The tree was thrown at his direction, but in a path to pass under him. With a quick roll, some curses and a sound of glass shattering, the boy gets in the tree and starts to dash to its roots, attempting to jump. However, by some act of misfortune, he sticks his feet at the roots, making the jump awkward and the fall just as bad as before. 'Ah, come on.' Involuntarily, the thought passes in his head, until he notices something, or better yet, a good thing. 'Wait, I'm gonna fall at the other tree leaves? If that is the case, the artificial aura may be able to handle it! Finally, some chance of survival!'

"Geez, you sure like to make things harder, huh?" Suddenly, an annoyed voice comes from his side. And with his mind stable, the spiky-haired boy simply lets out a "Huh?" before feeling a pair of fingers bruising at his body, and with that getting launched straight into the trunk of a thick tree. The artificial aura minimalized the damage, he was pretty sure of that. Yet his air was knocked out and his body got sore.

'And as always...vector manipulation is a scary Semblance...' He thinks, thoughts adrift, not noticing the albino one calls for him. Grunting in pain, he answers with a common pair of words to him, before getting up.

"Rotten luck..."

(*)

As usual, her abilities did not fail her: bringing some iron sand with her, she was able to make a whip thanks to the electromagnetism of her Semblance, and grab one of a tree branches, then landing on the ground.

Taking a quick glance around, Misaka Mikoto puts an annoyed expression on her face. 'Huh? I was sure that he fell around here... Knowing him, he probably doesn't have a plan to land and so gonna fall straight on the floor.' She lets out a sigh, not noticing the noise behind her. "Honestly, why you, of all people, are doing this test?"

"Geez, I know that I'm a low-level aura user and that we don't know each other very much, but I thought we were at least in friendly terms..." The girl freezes in shock, slowly turning to see to a dirty blonde haired boy with a long blade, wearing an annoyed expression. And with that, she quickly apologizes for the situation.

"No no no, I wasn't talking about you, really! Is just that a friend of mine is here too and I was looking out for...Him..." The girl face adopts a puzzled expression. "'Wait a second, don't I know you?"

The blonde one lets out a sigh. "Yeah you do. Name's Hamazura Shiage, we meet during the Tropic Isles invasion, remember?"

"Ah yeah, you were the guy my sister and the cyborg girl got teamed up with, right?" She receives a nod in response. "Sorry for that, is just that we don't meet up a lot, so I kinda forgot."

'Well, with me working on Item and you fighting them, is kinda hard.' He thinks to himself. "Nah, it's okay. Anyway, you are probably looking for Boss,right?" The girl responds with a raised eyebrow. "Kamijou Touma, you know? Spiky-haired, power to negate others powers, ring any bell?" Her face suddenly clears in revelation, only to get painted in red.

"What?! W-why would I be looking for that idiot in the first place! He would just get in the way on my abilities!" She shouts, red-faced.

"Really? Well then, I'm gonna look for him. Stay here being tsundere as you want, that I'm sure we gonna be in the same team no matter what." With that and a smirk on his face, he leaves.

The electromaster stays there for a while, thinking a bit before letting out a grunt, and dash in direction of the blonde boy. "Hey, wait up!"

(*)

At the top of Beacon Hill, a man wearing glasses and with a mug of coffee in hands watches through his Scroll the new students. "They certainly have potential: children of old students, the heiress of the Schnee, a young Arc, a four-time champion, a ex-member of the White Fang, and two survivors of Kuroyuri." He stops his observation to take a sip of his mug, then continues in an amused tone. "But kids from science or magic are uncommon here, especially taking in account the auraless one. Makes me wonder what those two are up to."

"Well, seems like you will discover sooner than later. Here, it is for you, Mr. Ozpin." The voice comes from his side, calling him. A woman wearing glasses, with well-taken care hair and of nice body, hands to the man a Scroll. He takes a glance on the contacts and merely lets out a smirk. "Speaking of the devils. Thank you, Mrs. Goodwitch."

She simply nods, turning to her Scroll in order to analyze the formed teams. Satisfied with that, he went for a walk, deciding to attend the call.

"So, Aleister, Laura, how may I help you today?"

(*)

 _Kamijou was feeling true agitated: after some more exams to see if he could come back to his daily life and another visit of the silver-haired nun, who supposedly knew where he lives, he was eager to get out of this bed, so much that he couldn't sleep. To see what life he used to live, and how to disguise his current amnesia._

 _Some days ago, Kamijou Touma 'died' for the first time, and feeling impossible to make the young girl cry, the boy decides to keep living as his old self._

 _On his schedule, he would just spend one more day on the hospital and go home the next day. However, he never expected a visitor this late at night._

 _"Is incredible what kind of situation can happen when we gotten take over by emotion, right?" It wasn't a joke to say he almost jumped out of his bed. With that voice of undetermined tone, the boy quickly looked for its origins, and he found it on a surprising man at the front of his bed._

 _Yes, the correct term to apply is surprising. He was sure the one is front of him was a man, but his appearance made him kinda... undetermined. With long silver hair, and wearing a patient vest (or what looked like one) over a business suit, this person here was certainly unique._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts, Kamijou asks the man, tense in the voice. "What do you mean?" The man merely frowns and answers. "Why ,you surely don't remember her, or better yet, anyone anymore, right?"_

 _And with that, the boy freezes. To have his charade, his plan, to fall on a few days struck at him at full force. With panic in the voice, he asks the other in the room. "W-who are you? H-how do you know that?"_

 _The man just giggles, and that sound sure scares him. "See, again you acted based in emotion. Panic, no?" His face turns contemplative for an instant, but goes back a smile. "Although explaining the full process may be too much for you, let me say I watch and know everything that happens in this Academy, including its students lifes. As for who I am..."_

 _The person bows and announces. "...I am Aleister Crowley, the one who can only watch, but not interfere, in the Academy." And with a quick motion, he pulls a report, with around ten pages, from his arm. "And this is a gift for you."_

 _Kamijou only watches in a mix of surprise, hesitation and fear before taking the report from his hand. "What is this? Why are you giving me this?"_

 _Aleister giggles once more, to the dismay of the bedded one, before explaining. "Those are your memories." The boy lets out a gasp. "And I am doing this to establish a point. I wish for you to don't see me as a enemy, and yet not someone to trust." Confusion fills the boy face. Aleister takes a breath before continuing._

 _"Currently, I have plans that may make you go against me, should you still desire to be the person you were. However, I fear some of them are not going to succeed if you don't act a part in them. Going straight to the point, decide what to do with what I gave you and live as you wish. We may meet again, but who knows in what circumstances? You were exceptional, and I still hope you to be."_

 _The words reach the other in the room, who thinks over what he heard, until he answer again. "Seems good to me."_

 _Alesteir blinks in surprise to the answer, and asks him to elaborate further. "What there is to explain? What you said seems like something I might have done, buuut I got a second chance. Sure life can be tough, but I can find a way to live with that. So it doesn't matter what you throw at me, Alesteir, because I'm sure to pay you back."_

 _Similar to the boy, the words reach the man, who thinks about them, and giggles. No, not giggles. He lets out a amused laugh, a uncommon sound for him, like he just stumbled across the funniest thing possible. And Kamijou just stares at him, with a look of disbelief and anger._

 _"What?! I give you a speech with the whole of my current me and all you do is laugh?! Ugh, give me a break." Seeing the boy mad face, his laugh just increases, until some moments later it goes low._

 _"N-no, is not that...'Oh my, he really hasn't changed!'...Is j-just that your answer basically made my visit useless, huh?" Kamijou just looks at the man and shakes his head to the sides, as if saying no._

 _"You brought my past life here. That equals to something, right?" The man processes the boy words, giving a satisfying nod. "Well then, Imagine Breaker, if you don't mind I gotta go. I fear I spent to much time here with you."_

 _"No problem. Stumble across you again one of these days, Alesteir." And with that the man leaves trough the door with a smile on his face, before dissapearing in the shadows on the hospotal hall. Meanwhile, the boy sat at his temporary bed, taking a good look at the report in his hand, deciding that he was too agitated to sleep,and so a good read might be enough to him to close his eyes._

 _To still the days of today, Kamijou Touma takes care of that report with extreme care._

 **Welcome to the bottom! Honestly, I didn't have no idea what to write here, but here are two things. First: I plan on making this story a Volume, fullfilled with arcs. Don't worry, Teams RWBY and JNPR are going to appear, just not now. Second: After ending the first arc I maybe will make the other story in the top of the page. Sorry if it seems too much, it just that I have been this inspirational charges since last month and needed to put it somewhere.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to comment, review or criticize! Until next time!**


	2. Encounter with Grimm

**Disclaimer: Neither RWBY or To Aru Majutsu no Index belong to me.**

In middle on a promising day, at the top of Beacon Hills, three representatives of the three sides start a conversation.

"Greetings, Ozpin. Is that a way to start a conversation with old acquaintances?" A man voice answered him first. Of questionable gender, age, or even sins, it belonged to the previous chairman of the now Scientia Academy; of the size of a small city and with a technology superior to even Atlas, Aleister Crowley, symbol of science.

"Please Aleister, for what other reason we would have called him?" A woman voice came next. Trying to bring attention to herself, it belonged to the archbishop of the Anglican Church; one of the communities in Remnant who believe that God watches over them, Laura Stuart, symbol of magic.

"Well, at least is nice to see we can still have talks like this. Good to hear your voices after all this time." A man in the call answers them. With a hint of curiosity and calm, it belonged to the headmaster of Beacon Academy; one of the four academies responsible for the the creation of huntsmen and huntresses, Ozpin, symbol of hunters. "Anyways, I assume you want to talk about the children from your both sides, right?"

A heavy sigh comes from the woman voice. "Yes yes, about that, I believe is best Alesteir talks first." The person in question frowns with the statement, but carries on. "Seeing that Laura is as lazy as ever, let me start then." The headmaster switches his attention to the chairman.

"I'm handling to your care 3 important kids to me. I wouldn't let them out of my Academy, but with what happened last year, I don't see a problem." He says, with a piece of a smile covering his face.

"What about the fourth?" The woman interrupts him, calling his attention. The man immediately frowns, answering in an annoyed tone. "A nuisance on my old plans. A kid without value who proved to be able to be more."

"Anyways, take good care of them, headmaster, especially the auraless one." Adds the man, emphasizing the last bit. "I believe you, unlike me, will be able to work with the boy."

"I wonder about that." Ozpin says, half-hearted with the idea of a student for himself, before going for the another element in the talk. "And you, Laura, why did you send your kids here?"

"Oh yeah, about that." The woman points out, needing to explain something first. "I just need to say, that in whatever team the auraless one be part of, that they should have a bigger room."

The headmaster frowns, not understanding the statement. "And why would his team need that?"

"Due to some events from last year, he became the current guardian of Index, our grimoire library." She answers him, as if expecting Ozpin to do something about it.

The man just nods, deciding to look into that later. "And what about the ones making the entrance exam?"

Expecting that, the archbishop quickly answers. "To offer support in her protection. But we also decided that finishing the hunter training could open some more locked doors for us."

Ozpin clicks his tongue, annoyed with the circumstances. "So that mean it has already been ten years since the last ones? Urgh, why did I even agree to that deal in the first place?"

Laura laughs of his misfortune, and even Aleister lets out an amused sound. Ozpin just gets annoyed, and so asks. "That was all you needed to talk about? If so, it was rather short."

"And where is the problem in that?" The holy woman says. "Sometimes, just hearing someone voice again is good enough. Anyway, I need to go now. Need to finish some papers to let my subordinates stay over there." Leaving with a quick goodbye, she turns off her side of the communication.

"Oh well, seems like I also need to finish papers in this end too. It was good talk to you, Ozpin." Leaving as well, the conversation comes to end, leaving the headmaster alone in the grass fields.

Placing the Scroll in his pocket, he admires the vision in front of him. Beacon Academy, his Academy. One of the fours in the world, it was a place where children could grow into adults, where they would become Huntsmen to defeat the Grimm and protect the people. That is what he keeps telling to himself. But there is one truth behind it.

His _failure_ , his _curse_ : not being able to stop Salem from reaching the position of Majin and take control of the Grimm.

Letting out a melancholic sigh, he turns back to the top of the Hills, in order to see what this generation of Hunters can do.

(*)

With a quick swing of the card, the black creature burns into nothing. Its pack turns in the direction of the killer. A boy tall as a adult, of shoulder-lenght red hair, tattooed with a code bar under his eye, and wearing a black robe with white details. He stares at the beasts, no fear in his eyes. Another Beowolf attacks.

Taking a card out of his pocket, he generates a fire sword, piercing the beast. The others howl with the death of another of them, and start the attack, just to be unsuccessful.

The tall boy, by himself, could take most of them out, but another one came from the trees. Spiky blonde hair, sunglasses, and a green opened shirt over another. With a pair of daggers on hand he strikes the back of the pack.

The Alpha is the first to fall. The others followed shortly. Seeing the last of them disappear, they sheath their weapons. "Have you find anyone?" The tall one asks.

"Yeah." The smaller answers. "Kanzaki and Itsuwa are just up ahead, and Kami-yan seems to have found a way to land and a partner."

"That's good. She wouldn't like him breaking himself just to try to land."

"And that mean you would help him?" The smaller one asks.

"Of course not." He answers immediately. "For how good it would be to have him indebted to me, his daily suffering is good enough to me."

"Whatever you say, Stiyl." He shrugs, starting to walk north. "Come on, they are this way."

Stiyl Magnus just nods, before taking out and lighting a cigar, following his partner in order to unite with his comrades.

(*)

Saying that they didn't have anything to talk about was a understanding. In one side of the coin, whenever they met, it was mostly because of Touma or some problem in the old Academy. Often the two.

However, on the other side of the coin, they're supposedly enemies. Sure, Hamazura was able to reunite and reform Item, but Mugino is not the type to forget easily. He heard of two of these fights, and was in one of those himself. He's still surprised people just accepted that the factory was destroyed from night to day. Scientia Academy for you.

' _Ugh, this just isn't working!' The girl screams to herself. 'Come on, we two talked so easily back there! I just asked him how he met Touma, and now he's treating me as a stranger_ '

Things are not good to the boy either. ' _Come on! Of everything she could have asked, it needed to be this!? Like hell I will just go and tell her I and Boss meet fighting for_ _her_ _mother life_ '

With the silence stretching between them, it was easy to hear the sound coming near.

They stop, and quickly reach to their weapons. Confused, Hamazura looks around. The sound was approaching, but he couldn't see it anywhere. "Okay, this is weird. Any idea from where it's coming from?"

"Up! Watch out!" She warns him, before throwing him on the ground. Now going to fall over her, she produces a spear from iron dust and stabs up her head. The sound immediately stops.

It was a Ursa, who, honestly, has seen better days. A broken paw, a rock stuck on its chest, many cracks over her armor, and now impaled by a iron spear in its body. Seems like it went flying all the way here while roaring in pain.

As the beast dissolves into nothing, Mikoto whistles in surprise. "Damn, whoever met this Ursa gave it a run for it money."

"Don't doubt it. Anyways, who the hell did this?"

She points up ahead. "It came from that direction. And knowing how this is going, he is probably there as well, huh?" She lets out a sigh, starting to dash forward.

With no other place to go, Hamazura follows the electromaster deeper into the forest.

(*)

A while ago, deeper into the forest, a battle is about to start. On one side, two boys. On the other, many Grimm. And by many, there are many. Alpha and normal Beowolves, Ursai Minor and Major, and Boarbatusks.

Both sides stares at each other, stopped in place, as if expecting something to tell them to fight. On cue, a high-pitched scream spreads through the forest. An Ursa Major rushes to them.

One of the boys bring his right hand forward, and the beast stops, only to get sent flying by a rock striking its chest. This brought the others beasts attention, who decided to attack them. As the albino boy brought his hand to the staff on his back, the black haired one cursed luck.

Coming back to now...

As the Grimm approached, the chain went to them. Piercing, torturing and binding, the only thing in the way to their bodies are the trees. And for those who were able to dodge it, they faced quick death: either by the scythe, rocks on the ground, or the air itself. Watching them trying to reach him, Accelerator answered with his sadistic grin, leading them to their end.

However, strong as he is, he couldn't keep an eye on them all, leaving those to his partner. Keeping an eye on the enemy, he went to greet those lucky enough to evade the deadly assault with iron-covered fists. Some stopped in their track, a minority ran away, but most continued.

Seeing his deadly assault wasn't having a major effect, the albino one called for his partner. Hearing the call, the black haired punched a Beowolf away, made a motion with his right hand, once again stopping the enemy, and united with his partner.

"This is getting boring. How many do you think still remain?" Accelerator asks, having done enough damage on the enemy.

"Do you think I know? It wasn't me who attacked a nest." Kamijou Touma answers, clearly stressed out with the situation.

"The tree was supposed to hit the cliff, but my vectors suddenly disappeared. I wonder why." He speaks, just to show an amused grin to his partner reaction.

However, they didn't have anymore time to talk, as another wave of Grimm rushes at them, that one being more dangerous, as Alphas and Majors start to attack as well. They counter attacked same way as before, with Accelerator destroying a bunch of them with his chain and power and Touma fighting the leftovers. However, they wouldn't get out unharmed.

Due to overconfidence or mere carelessness, Accelerator missed a Beowolf head, who got close enough to _bite_ his arm. He quickly reacted, using air to take its head off, but the damage already has been done. His Aura absorbed most of the damage, but his arm started going numb. Involuntarily, he dropped his weapon.

Seeing the chain slaughter stopped, Touma took a look at his partner, and dashed to him. The rest of him seemed okay, but his arm was hanging weakly at his side, showing a bite mark on it, with a small line of blood appearing. That was enough to warn him things are going to get worse.

But to the Grimm, things looked better. There is blood, human blood, in their front. So, they started to get more agitated and willing to take risks. Touma swinged his right hand at his front again, but they didn't back down. It wouldn't hold them back for much longer.

So he did what he believed he wouldn't do. Aleister himself said that he shouldn't rely on that. But the situation demanded it. Glancing at his right hand, he disarmed his gauntlet and took his glove off. The effect was immediate.

Not just the current wave, but any other Grimm around them backed away. They seemed conflicted in running away or attack them. Accelerator could only look in disbelief. "Why you didn't do that in the first place!?"

Touma only give him an apologetic look, before putting a serious face. "Lemme see your arm." His partner only looked away, directing an angry gaze to the beasts.

The wound wasn't as nasty as he expected, but considering Accelerator physique and Aura defenses, the attack surely affected him. He could see the bite mark, but it was more like the fangs just scratched him. Aura sure is useful. After a look on the wound, Touma reached for his undershirt and pulled out a piece of its sleeve, covering the wound.

Accelerator expected it to be soft, but it was more like...leather? He couldn't tell what kind of material it was made, but it closed the bleeding. Taking a look around, he gets up with a deadly grin. "Now for the rest of you all..." He quickly taps the ground.

Roots, rocks, trees. In that action, the ground shattered under his feet, sending nature and Grimm flying away. A look at his partner and he already had his glove and gauntlet in place. They needed to be fast. Fighting would just make the situation longer. Grabbing his weapon, they got ready to run.

Out of nowhere, lighting and bullets starts to rain on the beasts. Most of them got killed, and the rest cried in pain. Caught off guard, they don't run until a "Hey!" reaches their ears. Following the sound direction the duo saw another, a girl with a pair of guns and a boy with a rifle, calling for them. They appeared as a surprise, but as a good one. Quickly on their feet, they rushed through the destroyed landscape and the affected Grimm wave, meeting with the other duo and going deeper into the forest.

(*)

The current situation is dangerous. With the Nest attacked, the Grimm population in the forest got more vicious. Each team come in contact with the Grimm wave, but only a certain team was in constant combat with it.

However, those teenagers entered here to prove themselves as hunters. This is a way to show how they can face danger and death. It was an unexpected event, but one that they could overcome.

They just needed to be careful. After all, once enough minions have been destroyed, the boss would come out to see what is going on.


	3. Black Kings

**Disclaimer: Neither RWBY nor To Aru Majutsu no Index belong to me.**

A nest: Name more used to refer as the place that birds formed to hatch eggs.

A Nest: Name given to a shelter, be it underground or surface, where Grimm of a region inhabitant. Found out as a fake hideout by adventurers, it was theorized to be the breeding area of Grimm, but it was proven otherwise. Grimm from far away united in such places, marking their presences in the region. It's still unknown from where they come or how they are born.

Recent studies revealed that there, stronger the Grimm, his position to protect the Nest would raise. In case the Nest was attacked, it unleashes a terrible smell, causing all the Grimm living under it to attack the assailant and bring their body to the Nest. It's unknown what happens to the body; probably given as food to the youngers Grimm or as gift to the olders.

(*)

Emerald Forest was fulfilling with energy. Trees of green leaves, clean water, a healthy fauna, and time from time, black beasts roaming around. But this day, it has more energy than usual. Coming from the sky, weapon-wielders teenagers appeared. It wasn't surprising, as it occurred every year. But something more happened.

One Nest of Emerald Forest was located in underground, hidden by a large tree. As such, its entrance is on the surface. A few Beowolves are getting out of it, smelling the presence of humans, until something falls at its entrance. It damages part of the entrance, along the tree trunk.

The Beowolves looked at the damage done until they growl. A terrible smell, of rotten and sickness, fills the air. Quickly, more Grimm get out of the hole, seemingly ready to attack. Likewise, Grimm in the forest start to get more wild, attacking any living thing nearby.

One of the Beowolves reaches to what attacked the Nest; a tree, and smells it. It smelled like nature, until the Beowolf found fingermarks dug on it. A human smell. There was another smell as well. Another human. He growls at it, then runs to the forest, to find, and kill, the owner of the smell.

More Grimm did the same, until most of the Nest went in hunt of the humans who attacked their shelter.

Normal Grimm, like Beowolves, Ursai or Boarbatusks got out, but hadn't returned. Medium Grimm, like Alphas and Majors got out, but also hadn't returned. In this case, the Nest strongest warrior was next.

Red eyes in the darkness, it stares at the exit, ready to destroy those who attacked it lair.

(*)

After making the Boarbatusk slam into the tree, it flipped over, exposing it belly. Piercing it was enough to kill it. The group checked their surroundings once more, after all, there could be more Grimm nearby. None black beast appeared, and they didn't hear any dangerous sound. Finally they drop their guards and catch a breath.

Three boys and a girl, all the four are tired. From one Grimm attack to the other, they have been running and fighting, trying to survive. They sit down under the trees shadows' and seemed to relax, expect for the weapons laid by their side.

"Well then..." The girl starts to talk, and points to one of the boys, the one with black hair. "What are you doing here?!"

"Eh?" Surprise covers his face. "I though I told you yesterday."

"No, you didn't! I questioned you about it, but then your phone ringed. And you left me there!"

"Hey, it was Aleister calling. No way I wouldn't answer the call." He says, as if it was obvious.

But the girl doesn't like the answer. Gathering electricity on her hands, she shoots it at the boy, who brought his hand forward. This results in the same action occurring again.

"Shut it, you two!" Other of the boys, an albino, roars at them. They flinch, stopping the situation, and merely glare at each other. "Don't start it again. This noise, by itself, is a pain in the ass, but remember where we are."

A "Fine..." and "'Kay." are heard as answer. Silence falls over them for a while.

"Still," The girl calls him again, a little more calm. "why are you here? I mean, look at you! You are not even wearing any sort of armor!"

"You guys aren't wearing any either."

"That's because we have Aura. And strong ones too. You know this better than any of us." He gives a weak smile, remembering days of the past. "But you're auraless. So how?"

He thinks for a bit, giving a glance at his partners clothes and weapons. The albino boy, Accelerator: a gray shirt with a pattern on it, black jeans and black shoes. At his side laid a staff, wrapped in chains, counseling its blade.

The other boy, still recovering his breath, Hamazura Shiage: a white shirt with yellow marks over a orange undershirt, blue jeans and black shoes. It seemed familiar, but he didn't know why. At his side laid a long sword, with a gun barrel merged on its blade, and its sheath.

The girl, Misaka Mikoto: a dark blue shirt decorated with a lighting pattern, black shorts, a leather belt and white shoes. At her side laid a gun, with its pair on the belt.

Then himself, Kamijou Touma: a dark purple hooded shirt over a dark blue long sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, red shoes and black fingerless gloves. He didn't have any weapon at his side, for they are in his arms: a pair of metal bracelets which turned into gauntlets.

He grabs his undershirt ripped sleeve, who seemed... less damaged, and presents it. "I got this as a gift from Aleister. He said that being a Hunter would just put me in more danger, so he started working on this. Considering what he did, I guess this is more of a body armor now." He could see the other three are paying attention. "Using the combination of magic and science that only him could pull off, he created this suit. It creates an artificial Aura, slight weaker than the normal percentage but regenerates faster, capable of protecting, healing, and what else Aura can do."

Disbelief fills their faces, as he let the information sink in. "And before any of you ask, I don't know how he did it. He explaned that its origin is somewhere my hand can't touch, but from there onwards it became too much advanced to understand."

The three carried a surprised look on their faces, processing this information. For Mikoto, she felt relieved that he was gonna be okay, but it irritated her he accepted a gift from that gender-swifting person. Hamazura doesn't trust them, but if the Boss said it was fine, okay then. Accelerator was cool with it, now understanding what was happening.

"So that is why my arm is healing rather fast." Accelerator lets it out, moving the covered arm. "Its no longer numb, but I still can't grab things."

"Wait, really?" Touma asks in wonder. "So it doesn't only work for me, but to others as well..."

"Of course it would. You can't except him to make something to you if it isn't going to work on others...Wait wait wait." Mikoto drifts out, processing what she heard. "You," She points to Accelerator. " you of all people, got hurt!? How!?" And like that, attention went from the weakest to the strongest.

"Keep your voice down, damnit." The albino boy glares to her. "You all are gonna learn soon or later, so why not now?"

"This happened to me as a scar from when I saved your sister. Thanks to the doctor and some medical Dust, I was able to still be able to calculate." His hand passes over his forehead, as if touching an old scar. "I learned about this condition last year, during that Fiamma mess. I and the brat stumbled across a Beowolf in the snow. It attacked us, and I kicked it. Nothing happened. So I just smashed it with air." A weird look crosses his teammates faces. Not that he cared.

"When we got back to the City, _when_ it was a City, she told me in her annoying way that my calculations simply don't affect them. She still doesn't understand how, I still don't understand how, but do what?" His famous grin covers his face. "Simple. Kill them before they kill me."

With those words on the air, the quartet falls in silence once more. Checking weapons, catching their breaths, healing wounds. After some minutes, they get up, going deeper into the forest.

There aren't any Grimm, or any other danger nearby, so why do so? Because no matter how many Grimm they killed, they hadn't passed the entrance exam yet. They had some relics to collect.

(*)

After some minutes of search, they find the relics. Located in a straight path from the cliff, they are located in a temple, or what remained of one. Probably due to the Grimm or time itself. But what really brings the group attention is the temple surroundings.

Simply saying, a battle occurred here. At one side, trees have been knocked on the ground, struck by a strong force. On the other, there are feathers, big ones, and ice, likely by someone using Dust to fight a Nevermore. Deciding to observe the scene, to ensure another wave not attacking them, they split up. Accelerator checks his wound, studying his bandage, Mikoto checks the damage on the trees while Hamazura checks the feathers and ice, and Touma sets his foot on the temple, to collect the relics.

Or the chess pieces.

Inside the temple, there are a bunch of altars, and each of them have one of the 'relics'. Or had. Now there is just two, a pair of black king chess pieces. Checking around once more, he accepts that those are the relics and take one.

"Seems like we are the last team to get it." Out of the temple, he announces to Accelerator.

"Why I'm not surprised?" He talks, still looking at his bandage. "We spent too much time running from the Grimm. We are lucky that the test is until noon." And truth be told, the sky is still blue.

With that one less worry, he looks to his surroundings. The trees, the feathers, the ice. He can't help but to blame himself for what happened. He provoked, albeit accidentally, a Nest, and that led to the Grimm related to it go berserk, wildly attacking the other Hunters-to-be.

He was so focused in his self-loathing that he didn't notice the boy until he touched his shoulder.

"Not this time, Boss." It was Hamazura, entering the temple. Seems like his thoughs are on his face. "If I remember right, Nevermores never made relationships with Nests. Also," He gets out, showing Touma the other black king chess piece. "they used some quality Dust. It was there for some time and just now it started to melt."

"Whatever took down those trees died here." Mikoto joins the fray, crossing her arms. "And if you pay attention, there's only other Grimm footprints here, and it followed the applicants here." Seeing his face filling with worry, she speeds up. "And there were eight of them! You don't need to help them, they will be fine by themselves! So come on, stop depressing yourself and let's finish this exam!"

He couldn't help but smile. They are right. All of them who had been thrown here are capable enough to take down some extra Grimm. If him, the weakest, can do it, they certainly can. Shaking his negativity off, he thanks them both and heads to the cliff.

(*)

Focused as he now is, he doesn't see the smile on the girl's face, happy for making him smile.

"Smooth."

"Nice move, girl."

She freezes, remembering the other two with them. Looking at them, she sees their mocking grins, taunting her. Madly blushing, she runs away, looking for Touma.

Accelerator and Hamazura exchange a laugh, following the other two to end this exam.

(*)

With their guards down, they don't notice someone, or something, watching them from afar. Red eyes shining under the shadows of the trees, it stares at them.

Two more pairs of red appear in the darkness, having confirmation of their prey. It goes back, deeper into the forest, tailing them, waiting for the moment to attack.

 **For anyone who desires, here's their weapons:**

 **Kamijou Touma: No name; a pair of bracelets who become gauntlets. He found the design and forged them.**

 **Accelerator: Pale Ravish; a blade-counseling scythe with a chain of spiked end** **, which he moves using his Semblance. He designed the weapon, but didn't craft it.**

 **Hamazura Shiage: Warrior Will; a long sword** **with a gun barrel attached to the blade. It can use both shotgun ammo and common ammo. He found the weapon incomplete and abandoned and finished crafting it.**

 **Misaka Mikoto: Current Flow; a pair of guns that can form into a sniper rifle, working with conjuction with her Semblance. To close combat, she uses iron sand. It doesn't use bullets, instead using her Semblance to make bullets. She designed and forged the** **weapon.**

 **Stiyl** **Magnus: No name; rune cards that activates with his Semblance/mana. He created the runes.**

 **Tsuchimikado** **Motoharu: Faceless Betrayal; a pair of gunblades, used in a reserved grip. It uses common ammo. He designed and forged them.**

 **Kanzaki** **Kaori** **: Shichiten Shichitou; a large two-hands katana, and metal wires for a quick attack. Considering her circunstances, she can do a lot with them. The weapon origin is unknown.**

 **Itsuwa** **: Friuli** **Spear; a 5-parts spear which can be quickly assembled or disassembled, and metal wires for a quick attack. She designed and forged it.**

 **And** **you can guess the Grimm if you want. Hint: It has three heads and it's based on a mythological being.**


	4. Testament

**It has been two months since the last update... Sorry about that, got back to classes and only now made a fitting schedule for me. However, you all can relax now, for this story is back into action, which means it** **won't suffer the known curse of dying at the entrance exam!**

 **Also, really sorry about that hint thing last chapter. That felt stupid. Won't try to do that again.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and Raildex belong to their respective owners.**

What they needed to do was simple: just climb the cliff and be back at the main hall before the time ended. It should be almost impossible to that be hard to do. But, well, things are not so good for the quartet.

Not only was the bridge to the cliff destroyed, they couldn't find anything to climb the cliff. Accelerator splits from the group, to search for a way to the other side. To do something, the three search at the other direction, being cautious of the abyss.

Maybe that's why they hadn't noticed the black beast appearing from the forest.

Still, Touma instincts alert him to dodge, and fast. Warning them to dodge, he pushes Hamazura and Mikoto to the ground, with him following suit.

The two are about to complain, but stay shut at what came. A large piece of rock, probably from the ruins they passed through, skips over them, falling into the abyss. Readying their weapons, they turn to the Grimm, ready to battle. But they stop in place at its sight.

It was easy to say this Grimm wasn't like the others they faced, and obviously much more stronger. But it was certainly unique, with its two heads glaring at them.

Yes, the Grimm has two heads, and different as well. One of them was lion-like, spotting a black mane, and the other was goat-like, with white, pointy horns at its head. Its body was a mix between the two animals, having the body and front legs of a lion and the back legs of a goat. And as the common trait between Grimm, it had a white bone armor covering its body: the masks covering both faces, on the back along a large amount of spikes, on the front legs, and the tail.

"Chimera..." The quiet voice comes from the girl, tightly gripping her guns. The beast notices the action and reacts, throwing another rock at her. A bullet later, it crumbles.

Hamazura points his sword barrel to the beast, ready to shoot. Mikoto does the same, charging her Semblance. Touma watches the beast, waiting for a opening.

Wind whistles at his side, followed by the sound of electricity, as bullets and thunder travel to the beast. It dodges to the side, hiding behind a group of ruins, who start to crumble down from the bullets' impact. By the spikes on its back, it was smart. Waiting for the sound of bullets to end, it jumps from its hide as soon as the boy curses. Ignoring the girl eletric attacks scratching on the bony armor, it points its goat head to the three, rushing at them. In contrast, one of boys runs at it, ignoring his friends calls, ready to meet the beast head on. He certainly desired death.

Yet, death never came. Swinging his right fist, he strikes the beast's goat head. In that single blow, the goat's head was sent flying, ripped out of its neck.

The other head doesn't take this lighty.

Letting out a roar of pure rage, the lion head does it best to ignore the black blood and pain overcoming its body, instead taking charge and concentrating into the boy, ready to turn him into pieces. He jumps back, dodging a claw, surprise covering his face for a moment, quickly changing to one of alert. Dodging claws and fangs, he doesn't see the others coming for him.

Two swords; one of metal, and another of iron sand, appear on the corners of his eyes, before slashing the Chimera's sides. The beast roars in pain, turning to the threat behind him.

"Run to the forest! We surround the Grimm there!" Touma screams to them. They hesitate, not wanting to abandon him, but with the Grimm ready to attack, the choice was decided. Disappearing in the trees, the Chimera rushes at them, forgetting its previous prey.

' _Okay, now just watch his back to when strike and -'_ That thought freezes there, as he remembers what makes Chimeraes so uniques. It was simple, really. They're a Grimm made from parts of different animals, always looking a fusion of them. However, it was never said they were limited to two animals. Although rare, it can occur, going of three to the current of five.

The beast's tail shakes for a bit, before silently raising to its body rear. No, not a tail, but a snake; white armor covering its upper part; from far away, it certainly looked like a tail. The snake stares at him with those deadly red eyes, before jumping to attack. The boy answers it literally.

In old instincts, he jumps over the attack, and still not used to Aura, goes a little further; over the snake head, over the spikes around it, and straight on the beast's back. Noticing the change in weight, the lion head's rush slows down a bit. The snake looks at him, seemingly surprised of this of events, but it quickly forgets, deciding to show its fangs.

"H-hey. G-great day we're having, no?" Trembling in each sentence, he acts in impulse. Grabbing the lion's mane, he hugs himself on its neck to avoid the snake's bite. The Grimm stops for a moment, certainly confused of what happened, allowing the boy to calm down...

Expect not, as the Grimm starts to throw itself in the trees and on the ground, trying to shake him off. Going once more into the forest, dodging branches and the snake's advances, Kamijou Touma can only scream one thing in his agony.

"Such misfortune!"

(*)

"Whatever plan he had, it pretty much went downhill." Mikoto could only agree to her partner statement, wondering just how he did that. After entering into the forest, they headed for a open space between the trees, climbing them in order to attack from above. So they waited for the Chimera to appear, probably hunting Touma down. A little more and they heard his screams approaching. But they didn't except to see this.

Touma was on the Chimera's back, holding the mane of the lion's head, clinging for his dear life. The Chimera, in turn, was trying to get rid of him. Smack him with its tail, shake him off, and even slam on trees. The situation was so absurd that they just stayed there, trying to make sense of it.

Roaring one more time, the beast slams its side on a tree, to get rid of the boy and his right hand. The boy lets out a grunt of pain and for a moment lets go of the beast. It was a small window, but all it needed. With a quick strike of the 'tail' the boy is sent to the ground.

Rid of its 'rider', the lion growls to him, as if to attack, but just glares at him. The boy, on the other hand, gets up and tries to stay straight, only to hold himself in his knees. Yet, he glares the beast, unfazed determination on his eyes. They stay there, glaring at each other, just to see who would recover first.

Getting back to their senses and seeing an opening, Mikoto and Hamazura prepare their guns, aiming at the beast. But they never act, as the beast's 'tail' slams on Hamazura's tree, who loses his balance and almost falls, if not for Mikoto using her Semblance to grab him. Using the moment, the beast runs away.

Losing the chance to kill it, they get down from the trees and rush to Touma, who quickly drop his act. He falls back to the ground, falling on grass, breathing much wanted air.

"Okay, I would ask how you did that, but are okay?" Hamazura asks the boy; perplexed that his Boss could do something like that, but more worried about his well being.

"No." It's his simple answer. "My legs are hurting, my sides are sore, and I'm pretty sure my Artificial Aura its on orange now." Despite what he says, it is temporary. His 'Aura' starts to heal him, closing small cuts and relaxing his muscles. Once more, he understands how useful and life saving such thing was.

"Well, at least you tired the thing. I doubt it will try attack again." Hamazura points out, glad to don't have to face a Grimm that strong.

"Don't be sure of it." Mikoto words cut trough that small relief.

"Er, what do you mean?"

"That Chimera is part of whatever Nest Touma provoked, right?" A nod. "See, that's the problem. Grimm related to a Nest, for some reason, never give up on a invader. Even if we get out of here, it would attack us when we returned."

"Damn, is that for real? So we need to kill you to really be safe?"

"If the Nest doesn't have anything more dangerous, that is."

The mood immediately falls after that, and silence follows for a while.

"Hey, Zapper?" Touma calls the girl.

"What – hey, stop calling me that!" Clearly, that nickname isn't appreciated.

"Do you any idea how they are tracking me?" Honestly, the nickname just became common for him to use.

"You..." Some sparks appear around her, but quickly fade away. "Ugh, I will deal with that later. It's by smell. Whatever striked the Nest probably has a bit of your smell on it." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "How did you even attack the Nest?"

"A tree." He could just see her brain stopping, and by Hamazura's face, his too. They're going to yell, he could see it. Better clarify this. "Accelerator was also there." That did the trick, as the look on their faces softened.

After a short rest, Touma raises from the ground, checking any damage. There is none. Any small cut wasn't there and his muscles, for once, didn't feel like jelly.

' _Sweet 'Aura', I'm glad to have you. Should have asked Aleister for this since the start._ ' Drifting into his thoughts, he analyzes the situation. ' _So it really was because of the tree they were attacking me. Ugh, such misfortune... Wait, they were tracking me by smelling the tree? I barely touched it; Imagine Breaker touched it by accident, I ran throught it, and stuck my foot on its roots – okay, maybe I touched it a lot. But who really putted a mark on it was –_ '

"We need to find Accelerator." Touma proclaims suddenly, already turning his gauntlets on.

"Why? Mr. Strongest Esper doesn't need help from low-level like us." Mikoto says, mocking his title.

"That's not the problem! The problem is that he threw the tree; his fingers craved a mark on the tree!" Realization covers the other two faces, making them prepare for combat. They rush, as fast as they could, back to the cliff, hoping that Accelerator could hold his ground until then.

(*)

To simply say, Accelerator was bored.

What they did was simple: they split up. He went for one side of the cliff and his team went for the other. After determining that there was no other way to go back, he decided that they would need to use their Aura to jump over it, and went back to the broken bridge to find them. However, he couldn't find them. He walked around the border of the abyss one, two, three times, and yet they never showed up.

That only leaves two options left: or they found a way to climb the cliff and are already at Beacon waiting for him, or they went back to the forest to hide from a Grimm. Luckily, he knows his partners, and knows they have way too much heart to abandon him. With that decided, he heads back to the forest to find them.

But he doesn't find them. Instead, he finds destruction. From disruptions on the ground to trees knocked down, he could see his partners got on another fight. Walking forward, he notices the noise coming from the forest.

' _What the hell, do they want to call more Grimm? With all that noise, it's like they are riding one._ '

Seeing something on the ground he ducks and grab some pebbles on his hand. ' _There is twenty of them. Yeah, it should be enough._ ' Not even sparing a glance, he throws one of them to his side, as if it was nothing. The sound that follows it proves otherwise.

The Beowolf doesn't even have time to process what happened, as the rock destroys the mask on its face and sinks into the cranium, black blood gushing out from the hole. Falling limp to the ground, Accelerator keeps walking to where he heard the noise, ignoring the damage he made. More Beowolves, sometimes a Ursa, appear and receive the same fate from the first one.

Truly, Accelerator was bored.

Throwing the last pebble, he gives a glance to his work. Ursai and Beowolves spread through the ground, some of them already vanishing, all dying from the same fate; a rock piercing its body. ' _Yeah, there are 20 of them. Huh? Shit, I missed those three heads. Oh well, it's not like they are gonna survive long enough with that many blood gushing out._ ' Sure that they all died, he returns to search for the noise. But not even after the first step, he notices movement behind the trees.

"Well, aren't you a surprise." Checking his arm to feel numbness, he shakes it to feel it already healed. Taking his improvised bandage off, he looks his next adversary. He never saw a Grimm like this one; two necks (although only one head) on a mixed body, and a snake for a tail. Truly a amalgam of beings. "So this is a Chimera, huh? Looks cool, but I bet you die the same way as the rest!"

Pulling his weapon from his back and shifting it to his scythe, he grabs the chain attached to it and throws it at the Grimm. Accelerator weapon can go all out with him: using his Semblance, he can freely alter the path the chain goes. So when the Grimm jumps to the side to dodge it, he just changes the chain's path to strike its sides. It scratches the beast's body, before ricocheting off its body.

Accelerator's face twist for a second to one of surprise, before setting in anger. Evading the lion's fangs, he kicks the ground, setting a dust cloud between them. Outside of it, he brings his chain back to his hand, before snapping at the beast. "Oi, nature freak, you're one of those old Grimm, aren't you!?" The beast doesn't answer, obviously, but finds him, attacking with the snake-tail.

He blocks the attack with his chain and pulls it back, locking the snake's fangs on his weapon. For a moment, human red eyes meet the Grimm red ones, starting a contest of strength. Two beings who can be called monsters, his red eyes are full of wrath, pain and hate, but also capable of shine happiness; the Grimm eyes are full of malice and hatred for humanity as a whole, impossible to see light.

Losing to the red in black, the Grimm pulls his chain back, sending the boy flying for the trees. Snapping back from it, he spins in the air, sticking his feet on one tree before launching himself at the beast; scythe in hand ready to strike. A swing, and the beast loses one of its remaining four eyes.

Spinning once again, he kicks off another tree to the Grimm. It doesn't work again, since the snake-tail whips his chest, making him collide with a tree and sending his weapon to the air.

But with weapon or not, Accelerator is still strong. Getting up as the beast's lion turned to face him, he grabs the tree behind him and throws it.

But being ancient also made smarter. Rolling to the side, the Chimera rushed to him.

But although smarter, a Grimm is still a Grimm. Having crossed half of the distance, Accelerator lifted his arm up and closed his hand, as if grabbing air. The Grimm saw that as a opening and starts going faster. Following that, he waited for a bit, until he brought his arm down, as if dropping a hammer.

To the Grimm, the attack came from nowhere. In truth, it came from above. Better saying, the scythe that was in the air. But no matter that, what matters is the damage done.

The Chimera has roared in pain from the scars it received in battle, both from now and from ages ago. But this time, the pain was unbearable. It was roaring, pain and rage on the voice, and trying to direct it to its target. Emphasis on trying. It couldn't even move, with its tail pinned down on the ground by his weapon. The light of the snake's eyes dead, it wasn't even moving, the scythe's blade going through the cranium and exiting from the inferior jaw, even digging on the ground. Seems like losing two heads was enough to make it fell something.

"I don't recommend trying to run." The boy's voice filled with mockery and taunt, he walks around the beast, like a predator playing with its prey. However, the beast doesn't notice the boy's hand reaching over the side of his head, as if he was in minor pain. "You know, it's weird how my powers don't work on you freaks. It's not like Dark Matter, which I already countered, or magic, that has a set of different rules. My vectors... just don't spread through your bodies. But they can touch you trough a conductor. Except you and any other older Grimm. Seems like the older you things get, the more smart, deadly, and resistant to external vectors you become." A glance to the beast and he saw the snake-tail starting to fade. "The conduction in you is really bad, but not impossible. Just some basic calculations, an indirect approach, and bam, got you." He stops the walk, staring at the lion's remaining red eye. "It's over now. Die!"

Following his words, he sunk his free hand on the tree behind him, and laughing his superiority to the enemy, he threw it forward.

The Chimera can't roll away. It only has one eye left. It was tired from all the fight in a day.

It didn't have any chances of survival left.

The battle ended that instant.

(*)

As Accelerator finished his battle, a few meters away from him, his team stops to take a breath.

"Have any of you found him!?"

"No!"

"Ugh, where did he go to!?"

They have been looking for Accelerator ever since the Chimera ran away. He wasn't at the cliff, so they came back to the forest. He wasn't there, so they split up. Some Grimm got on their way, but it was quick job. They haven't find him, so they regrouped to see what the other found. It didn't help.

"Accelerator, where the hell are you!?" Kamijou Touma, his partner, screams his frustrations out.

"I told you before, stop making so much noise!"

"Woah!"

Turning back so fast that he could have got whipslash, he delivers a punch on what was behind him.

By the sound of glass breaking, it was either a Creep's or Accelerator's face.

It was the latter.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence, and then cricket noises.

The tension in the air was palpable.

"W-well, seems like we found him." Mikoto words come out from the silence. "E-eh he he, seeyouguysatthecliff!" She immediately departs to the location.

"Huh? W-wait, Mikoto, don't leave me here!" Hamazura quickly departs after her.

"What was that for?" The albino boy asks, fist still on his face.

"E-eh, you see, the Nest has a high-level Grimm that is hunting us down, so we decided to track you down..." The pointy-haired boy forces an explanation out.

"I see. It was a Chimera, wasn't it?"

"How do you –"

"I just killed it. Or what remained of it. Was that you guys doing?"

"Y-yeah, you could say that."

"Hum. Kamijou?" Accelerator never calls him by name.

"Y-yes?" The fear for his life was noticeable.

"I will give you ten seconds if you value your life."

Kamijou Touma never ran so fast in his life.

Accelerator was truly pissed at that moment.

It seems like they spent almost a hour in their game of cat and mouse.

Mikoto and Hamazura just wanted to finish this test by now.

It was a way long day.

(*)

"Nya, Kami-yan, what took you so long?"

"I'm gonna punch you, Tsuchimikado, I'm really gonna do it."

After the tiring exercise that was the Entrance Exam, the tired quartet somehow found a way to come back to Beacon. Just in time actually, as has been decided that any other group still on the forest had failed the Exam. So they came back in the last second.

Resting on a wall, Kamijou Touma was waiting for the teams to be formed. Mikoto went to make a call, Accelerator seemed to be sleeping on a chair, and Hamazura went to the bathroom. That was when the blond-dyed menace appeared.

"Nya, Kami-yan, such hostility. What have I done to deserve it?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu, his friend and person of respect from Academy City, asked, making a mock expression of hurt.

"Nothing, you did nothing. I...just had a stressful day, that's all." And that was true. He probably couldn't do anything if Tsuchimikado decides to teases him. Luckily, his friend decided to give him a break.

"I see. Well then, how it was to be partners with the crew from Academy City?"

"Oh, you mean the most dangerous guy I could ask for, the girl who easily gets pissed with me, and my friend who has a girlfriend? Meh, it wasn't that bad." To him at least. Considering their profiles in Academy City, each one of them is a big ball of problem alone. They all together is just a headache coming.

"But what about you and your team? What are you all doing here?"

But the same could be said about Motoharu and his crew. "Oh, do you mean the pyromaniac magician Stiyl Magnus, the high priestess from the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church and one of the 20 saints in the world Kanzaki Kaori, one of her followers and ally Itsuwa, and me, the renowned backstabbing agent?" He said those words aloud, as if it was not a deal. Touma quickly panicks and take a look around, only to see Hamazura getting out of the bathroom to be intercepted by Mikoto, who finished her call, and the Headmaster climbing onto stage. It seems nobody heard him. In fact, it was like nobody even was looking at their direction.

"Tsuchimikado, you putted a barrier, didn't you?" He asks, his voice low but annoyed.

The blond nods, smile plastered in face. This just annoys the pointy-haired boy even more.

"You idiot, what about your wounds!?"

"But Kami-yan, how am I gonna tell you then?" He catches a punch to his face. "Okay okay, relax. The damage was minimal and already taken care of, I know what I'm doing after all."

"Well Kami-yan, you must be thinking that the reason we are all here is because of some secret plot, a dangerous individual, in search of a deadly item, or anything in those lines, right?" A nod. "Then... you're wrong."

Seeing the Headmaster starting to call names and students walking to the stage, he shifts his attention back to his friend. "...Eh?"

"Come on, Kami-yan, you can't except that the things we do mean danger 24 hours per day. Why we are here is simple. We have come here to become Hunters."

"Wait wait wait. So you're telling each of you four come here, to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious and famous academy of Hunters, to just become Hunters?"

"Yeah."

The annoyed look of Touma told him what he felt about that. "Do you think I am that dumb, Tsuchimikado?"

For some reason, he was surprised "No way. You picked that up?" Another punch to catch, and a chuckle from the blond-dyed boy. "Okay, here's the thing. We four came here to become Hunters, I didn't lie about that, but the meaning of that is more professional."

Raising a eyebrow, the pointy-haired boy gestured him to continue. "Those have been orders from the Anglican Church, from Laura, more specifically. She decided that we could use the opportunity to increase the range of fields we could act upon."

"Ah, I get it." He says, a expression of satisfaction on his face before changing to one of confusion. "But wouldn't be easier to just make fake transcripts and call yourselves Hunters?"

"It would, but for how long, Kami-yan? It may take some time, but is easier that way." _Just like in Academy City_ stays in the air. Getting up from the ground and dusting his pants, he points to the stage. "I think it's best you wake up Accelerator, the Headmaster is going to call us soon."

Ignoring the terrified look on his friend's face, he went to the figure near the stage, his partner.

"So Stiyl, how do they form the teams? I wasn't paying attention." The tall boy gives a sideways glance before grabbing something in his pocket, but by the scowl on his face, he remenbers he can't use it.

Frustrated, the red-headed magician sighs annoyed. "It is as you said. The chess pieces are the relics, and whatever piece one pair got, they would become a team with the pair who got the same piece." The blond just nods, affirming his suspicions. Waiting his turn to be called, he looks for the other pair of the certain future team.

' _There they are._ ' He could see the two girls at the window, looking at the afternoon red sky, waiting to be called. Kanzaki Kaori, the high priestess of the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church and one of the few saints in the world, and Itsuwa, follower of the former. On all seriousness, he's surprised that the magic side as a whole allowed a Saint to become a hunter, but seeing her wearing normal, isometrical, non-ripped clothes left a stronger image on him.

Itsuwa, on the other hand, joined as if she won the lucky ticket to some travel. Well, that's not far from the truth, as the trio needed a last member to be considered a team. The members of the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church had been selected to choose one to fill the slot, so they made a tournament to choose who. After some broken bones, a declaration of love which never reached its destination, and a burned costume, Itsuwa won. ' _I would like to know what happened, but if even Kanzaki-neesan get goosebumps thinking about it, who am I to know anything?_ ' Now that was ironic.

Tsuchimikado almost dives in his own thoughts to pass the time, if not for the Headmaster's voice.

"Stiyl Magnus, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Kanzaki Kaori, and Kyushu Itsuwa." Following what the other students did, the four go up on the stage.

"For having collected the white bishop pieces, you four will now be known as Team SKMI (Skirmish)."

"Led by... Stiyl Magnus."

Oh, how Tsuchimikado wanted to take a photo of him. Stiyl was mouth agape, in a rare expression of surprise. But he quickly collects himself, silently muttering something and letting out a quiet sigh, before answering the Headmaster with a "Very well."

The new team gets down the stage, walking to some free chairs in order to discuss their future plans. Or, in Tsuchimikado's words, 'how to make you three adapt to school life'.

Soon, the Headmaster's voice echoed through the hall again.

"Kamijou Touma, Accelerator, Misaka Mikoto, and Hamazura Shiage."

Like the last group, they go up the stage.

"For having collected the black king pieces, you four will now be known as Team TSAM (Testament)."

"Led by... Kamijou Touma."

Reactions are immediate.

"Him!?" Mikoto objects.

"The fucking hero!?" Accelerator follows through.

"Now you show them who's command!" Hamazura congratulates him.

"Considering this may have been predetermined, I'm not that surprised." Stiyl proclaims, checking some questionable notes of 'How to be a student' from Tsuchimikado.

"Well, he has the potential for leadership. This may be to develop it?" Kaori points out, reading the same notes from Tsuchimikado.

"Wait, does that means he's finally going to build confidence? Go for it, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado shouts, perplexed for his friend finally taking control.

"You have our full support, Kamijou-san!" Itsuwa proclaims loudly, tossing Tsuchimikado's useless notes away.

And in the middle of them all Kamijou Touma sighs.

"I will never have a break, will I?"

The Headmaster just shrugs, as if unaware of what he constantly goes through.

"Urgh, such misfortune."

To the start of a new school year!

 **At last, the Entrance Exam is finished! Wouldn't let this story die just at the start. With that, team TSAM and SKIM are now part of Beacon. Now to wait to see how these two will interact with the rest of the place.**

 **Hoping to see you guys next time. Guibboy out.**


	5. Morning Training

**Schedules suck. School sucks. Laziness suck. Simplifying, I can't afford to an update schedule, since school takes most of my day and I'm a lazy person. Sorry about that. Updates will happen whenever possible.**

 **I feel it's better I put when the story happens. It's the next year after Academy City battle and fall (which I suppose is going to happen at the end of New Testament) and during the story of RWBY.**

 **Also, as you probably saw, there are some slight changes to the characters. They are between their canon age to one year older, Accelerator is full power thanks to a Dust-based treatment but has a time limit, Hamazura was inspired to become a Hunter by Acqua and Touma, and other things I will (probably) point out when appears. As for RWBY, not many changes either, mostly headcanons, and just now and then some AU.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Neither RWBY or the Raildex** **s eries belong to me, but to their own owners.**

* * *

A new day starts, with the moon of Remnant hiding in the horizon for the sun take its place. As the morning's light covered the green trees of Emerald Forest, it found its way to Beacon Academy's structure.

Some minutes later, a boy wakes up to the alarm of his cellphone, with the sunlight striking his face. Rubbing his eyes to accommodate to the light, he sits up and goes to the bathroom.

That is, if he didn't fall straight to the ground.

With the loud noise of his body hitting the floor, he curled up, holding his head in pain and letting curses slip his tongue. He would have cursed his misfortune aloud if a sense of foreboding hasn't covered his body. Holding out his whines and getting up from the floor, he looked to the side, founding his partner covered in a sheet, mumbling something in his sleep. A glance to the side of the room and his teammates are also sleeping, each in their bunk beds.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief, the boy walked to the desk next to his bed and turned his cellphone's alarm off.

' _5:30 am, huh? Guess I really got used to wake up early… Probably better to change the alarm to 6:30 now, classes do start at 9 hours now.'_ Changing his cellphone's settings, the boy headed for the room's bathroom. Washing his face and doing his necessities, he reached for the boys' closet.

The circumstances which led to Kamijou Touma waking up so early lead back to the year before he entered Beacon, to after the accident that shaped his current self, when he was in Academy City. At first just to make food for his roommates, now it became a impulse to train. He's here, and he's not going to waste the opportunity Aleister gave him.

After a quick change of clothes, he grabs his unique pair of gloves and undershirt and his assigned Scroll and walks to the room's door.

"Where do you think you're going this early?" But a voice calls him out.

' _Of course she would also awake.'_ Touma thought. Turning to one of the two extra beds in the room, a silver-haired girl is sleeping in white pajamas, biting into her pillow as if it was food. Next to her was a calico cat, also sleeping tranquil, meowing softly, and next to the cat, was an impossible sight.

A doll-sized figure, of long blonde hair and one green eye, wearing a eyepatch in the other, a witch hat and a cape. The being is Othinus, a Magic God who once declared war against the world for her selfish reasons. Thanks to Touma's actions, she was stopped and now lives with him. Sadly, the only side effects are her miniscule body and her loss of power, now labeling her as a fairy.

"I thought I already explained my routine to you guys." Moving to her, he lent a hand out. She quickly climbs it, setting on his shoulders.

"You did, and I would have continued sleeping, but an idiot falling makes a lot of noise, you know?" She lets the insult out, angry for waking up. The boy stays quiet, used to her treatment.

Out of his room, he walks through the halls, until he exits the dormitory. From there, he sets to a jog to the quietest place he knows: Emerald Forest.

(*)

"Hey, are you okay? You know that is the place you almost died, right?" The previous goddess asks, wary of such place, wondering what is his plan.

After getting out of the dorm, they set to a peaceful silent, just going around. That is, until she saw where he was going. She called his attention, but he seemed focused on finding a spot for his train. Deciding on a place near the forest's exit, he left his luggage on a tree's trunk and started to pay attention to the grumpy being.

"Just where I almost don't die, Othinus?" The boy jokes, trying to evade the question and what it means. Her glare did wonders to that line of thinking. "S-stop with the death's glare! This Kamijou was just trying to joke around!"

Othinus stops, but now puts a questioning look on her face, waiting for his answers. Touma scratched his head for a moment before sighing annoyed. Adopting a serious expression, he starts to stretch his body and answer the fairy.

"This is where the most deadly things are."

Now that's a weird way for him to think. "Don't two of your teammates are the most deadly mortals in the world? Just what kind of training that person putted you through?"

"Yeah, but I'm not crazy enough to wake them at this hour." He changes position, now to do some exercises. "As for Aleister, it wasn't they who are really training me. They most spent time giving me theories about Imagine Breaker and stuff from the magic and science sides. Who really ended up teaching me how to fight was Shutaura."

"The miracle girl? The idol Meigo Arisa?" The tiny goddess wasn't around when she appeared, but her roommate told her what happened. ' _The attempt of the Tower of Babel, huh?'_

"I see Index told you about it. Anyways, Aleister asked for her help, and she, being a fateful unit in service of Academy City, accepted." Kamijou decided to don't talk about the training he received. ' _The Black Crow training regime is not joke. Everything aches just from thinking of it. Look to the good side, it only took me a month to land a hit on her...Yeah, a month…'_

Seems like he was making a face, for the fairy pointed it out. "Ugh, what with the humiliating expression? It doesn't suit you."

"Uh? Oh, sorry about that, just… remembering something." Have done all the exercises, he walks for the gear he brought with him.

"Yeah, right. Just who hurt your pride this time? This Shutaura girl? Birdway? Or… J-just what do you think you are doing!?"

The once goddess' shriek startled the boy, making him drop his _shirt_. Spinning around, he looked at the girl and over her, searching for something. Seeing nothing to worry, he shrugs it off, thinking the girl may have dozed off. It's way too early after all.

However, the deal is that Touma ends up focusing a lot on his training, to the point where he forgot that the opposite gender is nearby (He blames Shutaura Sequenzia. Training with a woman like that distracted him enough in the first days). So to Othinus, the blush coming over her face isn't for nothing. Caught by surprise, she evades her eyes, trying to forget the vision of his well-toned body… ' _Nope, not going that route now!'_ Trying (and failing) to hold back her blush, she breaths in, getting ready to scold him, but the vision of a _scar_ quickly stops her.

A lot of scars and bruises covering his back and possibly front; most of them are already healing, in the color of his skin, but you can see bits of red and blue around. Symbols of his acts of heroism. But the most notable one, the one who tells another story, it's the _scar_ that always makes her flinch; a big, pale line on his back, crossing his shoulder, ending near his _heart._

 _The God of Pestilence. A kid known for bringing misfortune to those around him. A superstitious town, of superstitious people. A man who went bankrupt and lost his business made a scandal, taking a knife in hands and stabbing the little boy._

Since she and the nun lived with him, they had saw it before. They had asked the boy, but he doesn't remember. They asked his friends, but they stay quiet about it. So the two researched about him until they found out about the inhuman act. That day, the nun was extremely clingy to the boy, and the fairy seemed to be talking with someone on the phone. The boy was extremely confused that day.

So seeing the scar, Othinus felt her rage boiling. Her faith on humanity, little as it is, started melting once more. ' _Just who would try to kill a boy like that!? Like it was nothing? Because he was afraid? Because he was desperate!? I say screw you! He was a kid, for Me's sake! Oh, just you wait… When Thor finds you out, no even Touma will stop me…'_

"-inus. Othinus." The goddess snapped out of her thoughts, only to see the worried look on the boy's eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You spaced out on me again."

Trying to see anymore scars, she checks him out. He was dressed again, now wearing that dark blue undershirt and holding a glove in his hands. Her stare was rather intense, so Kamijou couldn't help but blush.

"Um… Othinus, is there something on my clothes?" The goddess snaps out of it, noticing what she was doing. Luckily to her, she's good with words.

"Checking my property, of course. Can't have you hurt yourself before classes, right?"

Kamijou just scratches his cheeks, wondering what thoughts goes through the tiny goddess' head, but shrugs it off, giving a smile to her. Othinus sees the smile, and understands that as long as she can see it, she can hold back her anger, so she answers with her own smile. The boy then holds his arm out to the goddess, who climbs it and set on his shoulder.

"So, back to our room now?" She asks.

"Not exactly." He replies back. "Now is when the training really starts."

"Hm? And what would that be?" The boy doesn't answer, instead setting his Scroll on his pocket and his glove on his right hand. For a moment, a sound occurs and echoes. The impossible sound of _shattered glass reforming._ Before she can wonder what that was, the boy walks, going deeper in the forest. This remembers her why exactly they're in Emerald Forest. "Hey, wait! When you said this is where the most deadly things are, you don't mean -" A growl interrupts her, as a black mass jumps at them.

The boy, in a swift motion, delivers a fast kick, launching the mass on a tree. It lets out a small cry before getting on its legs. A black beast, a Grimm, a Beowolf. Before the goddess can even say anything, the boy grabbed her, shoving her on his shorts' pocket. Seeing the action, the Grimm dashed to near him, raising a hand to strike. He doesn't block, instead diving into the Grimm defenses and preparing a right punch. The attack connects, followed by the _dim_ sound of _glass breaking_ and of bones shattering. The Beowolf is sent flying into a tree, actually making a shape on the trunk. Touma keeps his guard up, until the Grimm starts to let out black mist. With the motion over, Othinus grabs his pocket's edge, finally seeing what happened.

"Wow. That was fast." Touma mutters, almost disappointed.

"Hey, what the hell!? What with that dissatisfied look on your face?!" Othinus screams at him, not believing at the sight.

"Meh, I grown used to fight people that are strong. Guess the training made me actually want to feel the battle."

"Why you say that as if it was normal? No, wait, their training really changed you to be battle thirst!?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's more like I just want a fight that I can put my all." He said, scratching his cheek.

"So you're Thor now!?"

"Nah, I atleast still know for what I fight for."

But before they could continue their argument, a shuffle in the trees bring it to a stop. Three to five Beowolves merge from the woods, growling at the noisy prey. Silently, the goddess went back into his pocket as he, once more, got on a fighting stance.

The look on his face was mixed. His eyes seemed afraid, but focused, and a excited smile easily crossed his face. Identifying the danger, he raises his right hand forward, making the Beowolves flinch in the spot. Taking his chance, he dashes to the nearest Grimm, arm already ready for a punch.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

 **Kamijou Touma's bruises and scars: With the bunch of stuff he goes through (evil organizations, a new enemy, his bad luck), I find it weird his body doesn't have scars, so I putted them in. And besides, someone tried to kill him when he was young, so he really should have a scar.**

 **The glove and the undershirt: After Touma and Aleister become friends, Aleister starts trying to improve Touma abilities. Since he is starting his Huntsman training, they developed this gear for him. The glove can suppress Imagine Breaker, since Touma relied a lot on its power. The undershirt generates an Artificial Aura, giving Touma some defense.**

 **Black Crow's training: Touma couldn't rely on street fight forever, so Aleister contacted Shutaura Sequenzia to train him in close combat. However, he can still lose in a battle against a professional or someone specialized in combat (Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki, Shutaura). Currently, Touma is trying to develop a battle style based around IB negation.**


End file.
